Cache memories often are utilized in processing systems to store information such as data or instructions to be utilized by a processor or to be subsequently stored in more permanent memory, such as system memory or a hard disk. To illustrate, in personal computing systems, graphics drivers often utilize caches to move large blocks of video data between system memory and one or more video frame buffers. To implement such a transfer, the graphics driver may employ a tight loop or an x86 REP command to repeatedly implement a move function to sequentially transfer the block of data from memory to the frame buffer, or vice versa, via a cache. However, such a technique typically has the effect that data in the cache is overwritten by the video data being transferred. It will be appreciated that overwriting data already in the cache may reduce cache efficiency as the overwritten data may need to be reinserted into the cache subsequent to the transfer of the video data out of the cache, and this reinsertion of data often results in a significant delay or a stalling of the processor. Accordingly, a technique to prevent or reduce the overwriting of frequently used data in a cache during data transfers would be advantageous.